With the increasing development and deployment of Vista operating system, high-definition video and DX10, high volume and high speed data transmission is growing and its requirement on the bandwidth is also increasing. As a result, USB1.0 and USB2.0 cannot meet the need in the future.
USB 3.0 delivers an unprecedented bandwidth, 10 times that of USB 2.0, and supports full-duplex communication, or the ability to send and receive data simultaneously. It also improves Quality of Service (QoS) and overall bus power consumption thanks to advanced data error checking coupled with smart power savings from USB 3.0 link power management.